Warriors: Flightless Book 1 Born with no Wings
by Daysky
Summary: In a clan where every cat has wings, Lostkit is born wingless. Cursed by her differences, as well as her ominous name, how will she even begin to understand the reasons she came to be flightless? T for death and discrimination
1. Allegiances

**Well, I have been breaking away from Warriors writing, but this idea just came to me so I'll run with it! Let's hope I can meld back into the world of Warriors! Oh, and I don't own Warriors so don't bug me about it. I'll be mean and start with Allegiances. Oh, and the Clans are a bit different from Erin's, but not by much. The leaders' names end in wing, so star is acceptable as a name, and there is always a bunch of medicine cats, but they can only have kits with each other. It's rare an outsider at becomes a med. Apprentices names end in feather, and are called Fledglings. So enjoy!**

Allegiances:

FrostClan:

Leader: **Silverwing**- silver tabby she-cat with dark, silver highlighted wings and green eyes

Deputy: **Eagleflower**- cream and white she-cat with golden wings and eyes

Medicine Cats: **Stonesliver**- grey tom with reddish wings and green eyes

**Sunpetal**- golden she-cat with silver and gold wings and silver eyes

**Dawncolors**- calico she-cat with black, shiny wings

**Hawkflight**- dark tom with leaf green wings and eyes

Warriors:

**Whitecloud**- white longhaired tom with white wings

**Hazelflower**- hazel she-cat (with darker flecks) and dark hazel wings and amber eyes

**Pricklepelt-** brown tabby tom with sharp-tipped brown wings _Fledgling: Mousefeather_

**Fastrun**- gray tabby tom with dappled wings

**Tinyflower**- small gray tabby she-cat with small, pale silver wings _Fledgling: Kinkfeather_

**Grayripple**- gray tabby she-cat and grey-and-black wings

**Snowfur**- white she-cat with one black paw and black wings

**Whitetail**- white she-cat with one black and one grey wing _Fledgling: Dustyfeather_

**Quickflight**- dark grey tabby tom, thin, cloud colored wings

**Boulderpelt**- orange tabby tom, rock grey wings

**Treefall**- brown tom with green wings _Fledgling: Spiderfeather_

**Petalbreeze**- gray tabby she-cat with pink tinted white wings

**Sparkleheart**- silver she-cat with golden, shiny wings _Fledgling: Stonefeather_

**Mistydusk**- dappled she-cat with silver-grey wings

Fledglings:

**Spiderfeather**- dark grey tabby tom with grey and white wings

**Dustyfeather**- dusty grey tabby tom with grey and white wings

**Stonefeather**- hazel and white tom with grey nose and wings

**Mousefeather**- orange tabby tom with white wings

**Kinkfeather**- orange dappled tabby tom with strange double kinked tail tip and short downy wings

Queens:

**Sparklefur**- gray tabby she-cat with white wings; mother of Boulderpelt's kits Starkit (silver-grey she cat with white paws and chest, white wings and blue eyes) Rockkit (orange tom with rock grey wings and eyes) and Lostkit (grey and orange dappled she-cat with green eyes and no wings)

Elders

**Whitespot**- brown tom with white spot on forehead and white wings

**Nightfur**- black tom with white tipped black wings

**Whiteface**- brown she-cat with white face and wings

StormClan

Leader: **Starwing**-Silvery blue she-cat with black wings

Deputy:** Stoneswift**- Black tom with grey wings

Medicine Cats:** Coarsegrass**- Small dark brown tom with spiky fur and wings

**Silverwave**- Beautiful gray-blue she-cat with silver wings

**Brokenbranch**- Large silver tabby tom with one broken wing; son of Coarsegrass and Silverwave

**Smokeeyes**-Dark gray tom with smoky wings

**Brooktail**- Grey she-cat with water blue wings

Warriors:

**Silverleaf**-Silvery blue she-cat with golden-green wings _Fledgling: Ripplefeather_

**Leapardclaw**-Cream tabby tom with brown wings_Fledgling: Wavefeather_

**Snowflower**-White she cat with silver and green wings

**Goldenshine**-Light ginger she-cat with shiny golden wings

**Moonglow** Orange tabby she-cat with silvery wings _Fledgling: Lichenfeather_

**Earthheart**-Orange tabby tom with brown wings _Fledgling: Willowfeather_

**Seashine**- Orange tabby she-cat with blue wings _Fledgling: Mossfeather_

**Flareheart**- Light orange tom with creamy yellow eyes and wings

**Honeyflow**-Light brown she-cat with honey golden wings

**Sweetwhisker**-Silver she-cat with silver wings

**Vinecurl**-Brown tom with dark green wings

Fledglings:

**Ripplefeather**-Gray she-cat with blue wings

**Wavefeather**-Dark gray tom with blue wings

**Mossfeather**-Gray and white she-cat with pale brown wings

**Lichenfeather**-Gray tom with pale grey wings

**Willowfeather**-White she-cat with grey wings

Queens:

**Sandflower**- Orange and white tabby she-cat with silver wings; mother of Flareheart's kit Lillykit (brown she-cat with white wings)

**Icelegs**-Brown she-cat with white legs and wings; expecting Earthheart's kits

Elders:

**Skydapple**-White and orange she-cat with dappled wings

**Bramblefur**-Cream and white tom with white wings

**Swiftbelly**-Speedy cream she-cat with thin white wings


	2. Prologue

OK, so here goes nothing! Let's see if I can make this better than all my other Warriors stories combined! I hope. Review please, they fuel me! Oh and I made a mistake in the allegiances: Stonefeather's mentor's name is not Sparkleheart - it's Shimmerheart.

Prologue:

After moons of waiting, FrostClan was gathered in the clearing awaiting the birth of Sparklefur's kits. It had been a while since Grayripple's kits had been killed by featherrot - a deadly illness that affected the wings of kits whose wings got wet before they reached their second moon, and the whole Clan was excited to see kits again.

A soft mew came from within, followed by a triumphant cry of, "A she-cat!"

The Clan shuffled their paws in anticipation, and murmured in amazement when the tiny she-cat was carried out by Sunpetal, who had to fold her abnormally long silver and gold wings to her back to get through the entrance of the den. She gently placed the tiny she-cat on the dry earth for all to see.

The tiny kit gave a soft mewl as the Clan examined her with curious eyes. She was a soft silver-grey color with white paws and chest. Her tiny eyes were still closed and her ears were bent over, sealed to her head like all kits. And whilst barely visible, yet already flexing at the kit's movements, two small white wings were perched on her back. The whole clan complemented their strength and beauty, which was rare in newborns.

"Starkit, first daughter of Sparklefur and Boulderpelt," Sunpetal announced loudly enough for the announcement to be echoed around the clearing. Everyone nodded their approval and Sunpetal squeezed back into the nursery to return Starkit to her mother. The fledglings lost interest in the wait as the day wore on, bored from sitting on their legs for so long, and took flight to practice in-flight battle. Dustyfeather and Spiderfeather paired up as always, fighting off the other three as a team.

The warriors shook their heads, but said nothing, not wanting to disturb the medicine cats at work within the den, and it wasn't long before the three youngest warriors, Petalbreeze, Shimmerheart, and Mistydusk joined the five fledglings in the sky above, the elder warriors shaking their heads at the childishness ensuing in the sky.

Another, newer mew came from with, and the eight cats landed in excitement. The second kit had come. This time, Dawncolors brought out the kit. Her shiny black wings were not quite as long as her sister's so she had an easier time exiting the den. It was a tom this time; he was orange like his father, with the same rock-grey wings, tiny and flexing against his back.

"Rockkit, first son of Sparklefur and Boulderpelt!" the medicine cat announced in a loud and clear voice. Once again the whole Clan nodded their approval, murmuring about Sparklefur's strong kits. It was only moments after Dawncolors had returned Rockkit to the nursery that a third mew sounded. But no cat brought out the final kit, and the Clan began to wonder and murmur among themselves. Was it dead? Missing a leg?

Finally, Sparklefur herself stepped out, followed by Stonesliver, who held a tiny bundle of grey and orange fur. Sparklefur's head was bent with shame. She looked rather small after having such a large belly for so long. Stonesliver placed the kit at her paws, and the Clan examined her in curiosity. But none of them found what was wrong.

The one of the fledglings - Mousefeather - called out, "It has no wings! The kit has no wings!"

Sure enough, no wings were anywhere to be found on the tiny body, and the Clan stared in shock. A kit with no wings! Stonesliver looked at the kit with disdain displayed clearly across her face, and announced in an unenthusiastic voice, "Lostkit, second daughter of Sparklefur and Boulderpelt. First wingless to be born in FrostClan."

This time, the Clan did not nod in approval. They turned and padded away, leaving Sparklefur to drown in her shame. She had birthed a cat with no wings. The disgrace to her name was obvious, and not even Boulderpelt stayed at her side, only sitting as he looked at the scrap of fur mewing at his mate's paws.

He stood, and spat out loudly, "Lostkit, what a fitting name for a wingless kit! She will be lost in this world. With no wings she will never fly! Her future is hopeless. She is no kit of mine! I would never father a wingless kit! Sparklefur, you traitor!"

The grey she-cat's head jerked up at the wild accusation. "Boulderpelt, I wouldn't!"

The tom turned on her with a snarl. "Don't lie to me, Sparklefur. I trusted you!"

Sparklefur stared at him with shock and pain in her eyes. "Boulderpelt…." She murmured quietly, pain seeping through her words, "Don't leave me, please!"

The orange warrior ignored her, only spreading his wings. He flew up to the warriors den high in the trees, slipping in without another glance at his former mate. He couldn't believe the kit was his, so how else would she have a wingless kit? Some dirty rogue must be its father!

Oblivious to the anger and pain surrounding her, Lostkit mewed and crawled over to her mother, suckling at her oblivious mother, who stared after her mate with tears brimming her eyes. She finally noticed Lostkit, but did not push her away. She grasped her tiny scruff and carried her into the nursery, silent tears streaming down her face from her blue eyes.

The Clan returned to their duties, all the excitement gone from the day. A wingless had been born; the impossible had happened, How had FrostClan become so suddenly unlucky? They shook their heads and removed Lostkit from their minds, turning to others to speak of patrols and the recent battle with StormClan.

Sparklefur lay in the nursery, careful to keep her tears away from her kits. She would protect these three with her life. She would show Boulderpelt that she was no traitor. She would take care of them - they were her kits, and she would never abandon them as he had. _He_ was the traitor. _He_ was the one who had done this, not her.

"Stupid tom," She muttered hatefully through her tears. She gently licked each kit in turn, then curled around them to sleep. Tiny Lostkit stretched, refusing to be still even when pinned by her mother's paw. She flexed every muscle, unaware that her existence had changed FrostClan's future forever. Unaware how important she would be to the Clan who saw her as a useless lump. She didn't know how much she would or could teach them, but soon enough she would find out what kind of world she had been born into.

Ok, hope y'all liked it! I had fun with that. Thanks to my great Beta Reader for helping me! Now see that little button there that says Review this Story? Why don't you go ahead and click it?


	3. Chapter 1

**Ok, just so you know, this will be updated often, for now at least. I'll let you know when it evens out, k? This is a zoom ahead in time, Lostkit and her siblings are about to become Fledglings, this is where the allegiances are set. Remember to review!**

Wavefeather snorted in disdain. "A cat with no wings? How silly!"

The dark tom had been made a fledgling only the day before, and had just heard of the wingless FrostClan cat who was about his age. He couldn't picture a cat like that - one with no wings at all. He glanced at his own blue-feathered wings and purred with pride. He was smiling at the fact that he was lucky enough to not be the wingless one. The she-cat standing next to him, his sister Ripplefeather, snorted too as she processed the unbelievable news, but before she could put in her own two cents, a call sounded.

"StormClan! Gather!" StormClan's leader Starwing stood at the head of the clearing, head held high. Her black wings were folded against her silver-blue pelt; she was one of the most beautiful she-cats in StormClan. When the whole Clan was gathered, she spoke again. "Tonight is the beginning of the Sun-and-Moon of Peace, where we join FrostClan in a night and a day of peace, together in the Sky Camp. If I call your name, meet me at the entrance after the meeting is adjourned. Silverwave, Brokenbranch, Silverleaf, Leapardclaw, Snowflower, Goldenshine, Earthheart, Seashine, Ripplefeather and Wavefeather."

Wavefeather turned proudly to the entrance, joining ranks with the others who had been selected to go. _My second day as a Fledgling and I'm going to the Sun-and-Moon of Peace already!_

Starwing took her place at the head of the patrol. She took off running, refusing to even falter in her quick pace. Wavefeather slipped in beside Ripplefeather, exchanging similar looks of excitement. Suddenly Starwing leapt off from the earth, alighting into the air as she spread her brilliantly dark wings. Wavefeather and Ripplefeather took off simultaneously, stretching out their identical blue wings. They flew swiftly, the forest scenery rapidly changing beneath them and passing birds swerving away in fear. The patrol reached the Sky Camp before FrostClan, and sat in the clearing to wait. It was only moments later that FrostClan appeared from the trees, _walking_!

Wavefeather scanned the group, and was surprised at how beautiful he found the FrostClan she-cats to be. Then his eyes settled on a gleaming grey and orange pelt. Running his eyes up to her face, he started when he realized her pretty green eyes were locked into an intense gaze with his own eyes. She blinked, and he realized her eyes had held him for several moments. His sister was now watching him with an odd look on her face. He felt his face heat up beneath the coating of fur, then he looked askance at the green-eyed she-cat from the corner of his eye. Something seemed off about her, but he couldn't place what it was. Then he trailed his eyes to her back, wondering what her wings were like. As soon as he properly registered what he was seeing, he realized what was off about her. She was _the_wingless cat!

How could a cat with no wings be so beautiful? Then he noticed all the other cats were walking a fair distance away from her. She didn't seem to be part of the group at all, no matter how subtle they seemed to think the distancing was. His eyes widened in realization. They were ignoring her! Treating her badly because she had no wings! She sure was a sight to behold, though…

Two cats who looked about her age moved to flank her, and she put her head down, looking somewhat upset. Silverwing pulled away from her Clan to join Starwing's side, and the two let out simultaneous yowls. Wavefeather turned to watch, but from one corner of his eye, he saw the beautiful wingless cat sit. The other two had left her, and were now jabbering excitedly with Ripplefeather.

Then Silverwing spoke. "We have three new Fledglings: Starfeather, Rockfeather, and Lostfeather, the wingless," She kept her regal gaze steady as she turned from speaking to the masses and towards the other leader. "Starwing, I have a proposition to make. Lostfeather is a weakness to which ever Clan that has her. I say we trade her back and forth, and every Sun-and-Moon she will switch Clans. Do you think this will work?"

The wingless's eyes widened in horror. Had she had no say at all in this? It was as if she were just a mere puppet with no will of her own.

Starwing nodded, a contemplative spark in her eyes as she briefly glanced at Lostfeather. "I agree that it would benefit the peace treaty, since not only one, but both of the Clans will be vulnerable with the cripple alternating Clans," Lostfeather winced at the harsh term that the StormClan leader had labeled her with, "Trading her is agreeable to me. Lostfeather will spend the next three moons with StormClan."

The two fledglings that had flanked Lostfeather had horrified looks as well, and the grey tom stood, yowling out, "Lostfeather had no say in this! Neither did any of FrostClan! This is not fair to her! She is my sister! Wingless or not, she still has feelings!"

FrostClan cats shook their heads dismally as Silverwing gave the tom a look that plainly meant that the tom would be punished for his insolence. "Rockfeather, wingless cats are worthless, and she weakens FrostClan. Why keep her when she is so useless? Don't be so emotional- you will have her every three moons!"

The tom glowered; his hackles raised, but was silent after that.

Starwing nodded as well. "I will assign a fledgling to keep her busy," Her gaze sought out one of the toms in the crowd of felines, "Wavefeather, I assume you can take care of her while she is in StormClan?"

What luck! There was no better way to get to know the pretty she-cat than to be with her at all times! Granted that she probably would not take to him very well, seeing how she hadn't even agreed to the arrangement. But still! He nodded, and padded over to sit next to her. She briefly glanced at him, recognition flashing in her green eyes as she registered his face into her memory. Returning his attention to the leaders, he made sure to keep a small part of his mind only occupied on the beauty beside him.

(linelinelineline)

_Great, just great! Why'd I get stuck with the one cat who was so obviously sneering at my lack of wings? What a creep!_She hadn't been too badly shocked at the fact that she was being traded like some extra piece of freshkill. She knew perfectly well that Silverwing was desperate to get rid of her - in fact, she had half-expected it since it wasn't like she had been brought along to be paraded about like a prize. She had originally thought that Silverwing would have made her stay in camp for the rest of her life and keep her out of sight. But to be put with a snobby, self-loving tom as her 'guide' was too much!

_Why did it have to be me who has this weakness? No cat deserves to be born wingless, to never feel the wind in her pelt!_She longed to feel wings flapping on her back; even if they were ugly, it would be worth it! Why did StarClan do this? Her whole Clan hated her more than she wanted to care or think about!

Glancing at the tom beside her, she had to admit he was rather handsome, but the blue wings were a little strange. _I'm gonna miss Rockfeather and Starfeather… _She thought sadly, glancing over her shoulder at her two siblings huddled together.

Suddenly the dark tom beside her nudged her. "So, I guess this is your first Moon-and-Sun too?" His voice was almost like honey, unctuous and saccharine, and she turned, expecting a sneer or a snarl, but instead found honest sincerity in his blue-grey eyes.

"Um, yeah. What exactly do we do?"

He looked at her as though expecting her to say she was joking. "No one told you?"

She nodded, and he thought for a moment, "Well, pretty much we all spend one night and one day in this place, the Sky Camp. Like one big Clan. At the end we split all the prey half and half and go back to our camps. Nothing special, really." Her green eyes were watching him with curiosity as he spoke, and she was still looking for a sign of contempt or a condescending comment, but he acted like she was just like him.

"Why are you being so friendly?" she lifted her lip as she spoke, clearly showing that she didn't trust him.

"Because he thinks you're _pretty_, hon."

A she-cat who looked like a lighter version of Wavefeather slipped in-between them. The darker tom displayed his annoyance, but the she-cat ignored him, and turned to speak to the wingless she-cat. "I'm Ripplefeather! This flirtatious lump here is my brother," Lostfeather purred quietly at Ripplefeather's way of teasing Wavefeather, who appeared to be frustrated with his sister's sudden appearance. "Come on, let's go get some prey!"

Ripplefeather jumped to her paws and padded toward the large pile of prey that had already accumulated in the center of the clearing. Lostfeather glanced back to where Starfeather and Rockfeather were, but they were gone, already off with some other cats somewhere. Realizing she was being left behind, she ran after the two StormClan cats. The three wove their way through the crowd to the large fresh-kill pile, which mainly consisted of feathered creatures. Each of them grabbed some, and they raced over to the side of the clearing, weaving through the older cats, who were irritated by their boisterous activities.

Sitting around the tree where the rest of the fledglings sat, they laughed and talked for the remainder of the day. For the first time in her life, Lostfeather felt like she truly belonged somewhere.

When it came time for them to sleep, she looked up the tall tree where the fledglings slept. She couldn't even see the den at the top. "How am I supposed to get up there?" she said softly.

Ripplefeather and Wavefeather stopped mid-jump and turned back to her. Ripplefeather scanned the earth around them, and shared an understanding look with her brother. The siblings padded up to their new friend.

"We'll sleep with you down here," Ripplefeather said kindly, and the three fledglings curled up together, falling asleep with their pelts pressed together.

**Yay for Beta Readers!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Wow, already on Chapter 2, and it's my second day writing this! I'm so happy, you all love this! Already making predictions! None of my Endless readers are reading this, that's surprising me, but Endless wasn't the best anyway, not that it's finished. Short chapter!**

Wavefeather was curled up with Ripplefeather and Lostfeather, but the situation was so perfect that he was losing his sleep over it. The most beautiful she-cat he had ever seen was curled up next to him, sheltered by the matching blue feathers of his and his sister's wings. Ripplefeather and him had always been close - which was how she had known immediately what he thought of Lostfeather. Ever since their mother's death, they had grown closer with every day that passed.

They never learned who their father was, and weren't sure he was even alive. So, they really only ever had each other. Now suddenly Lostfeather was thrown into their small mix!

"Hey, Wavefeather! Quit staring at me." He jumped slightly, and looked down to see Lostfeather's green eyes looking up at him.

"S-sorry!"

Lostfeather purred in amusement at the tom's uncharacteristic nervousness. Her purr vibrated Ripplefeather awake and earned her an annoyed, "If you two have to flirt, do it somewhere else! I'm trying to sleep!" She turned over and wrapped her blue wings around her body, looking very much like a ripple on water with the slight contrast of the blue shades between her pelt and wings.

"Ripplefeather, it's sunhigh. Get up." Wavefeather grabbed the protesting she-cat by her scruff and dragged her into a puddle nearby.

"Wavefeather, you are _so_paying for that!" Soon a ball of blue feathers and grey fur was rolling around the Sky Camp, yowls and hisses coming from within. Within moments, the warriors all glided down with outstretched wings, looking like a flock of large, multicolored birds.

Before anyone could even try to scold Ripplefeather and Wavefeather, a horrid cry came from the fledgling den and everyone's head turned to see what was wrong. Two apprentices appeared each holding part of something big in their jaws, while the rest followed, sagging as though depressed. They landed in the center of the crowd of warriors. Just as they landed, Lostfeather cried out loudly.

"Rockfeather!"

(linelinelineline)

Lostfeather screamed once more, tears flowing freely from her green eyes. She pushed her way through the crowd, not caring who she ran into. She reached her brother's orange body, and found Starfeather being pinned by a warrior, screeching and struggling for her dead brother.

Silverwing stood over the orange fledgling's body, sneering slightly, Starwing's eyes were wide as she stared at her fellow leader.

"When you s-said pu-punish I didn't realize you would be so c-cruel about it!" the pretty she-cat regained her confidence, and anger and hatred shone in her eyes, "This doesn't punish Rockfeather at all! This punishes his sisters! You monster!"

As if on cue, Starfeather jerked out from under the warrior and flung herself into the shocked Silverwing, screeching in the most horrible way,

"You killed him! You killed him you horrible beast! You murderer! You killed my brother!" It took Lostfeather a moment to process this, but once she did, she too slammed into the silver-pelted leader, her lack of wings making no difference in her strength. She, too, screeched in pure hatred. First, this she-cat had decided to trade her without her consent. Now she had killed Rockfeather.

Lostfeather completely lost it.

The only thing that saved Silverwing was her wings. She pushed off, hissing cruelly, then turned from the Clans and flew with such speed she was almost out of sight in moments. But moments was all it took for six warriors to take off, and in no time Silverwing was returned to the Sky Camp. Starwing stood angrily over the she-cat, who had three cats pinning her to the ground to keep her from escaping.

"Silverwing, you have violated what it means to lead a Clan," Starwing's eyes were cold and furious, "Killing a cat - a fledgling no less! For this atrocity, I not only relieve you of your place as leader, but of your sight as well."

Starwing paused, pulling her paw back as she locked gazes with Silverwing for the last time. The trapped she-cat was transmitting all her anger and hatred through her glare. Starwing unsheathed her claws and slashed them across Silverwing's face, blinding her. For generations, this had been the price that a leader had to pay for doing a deed that had the same level of severity as Silverwing had done.

Anger fading slightly, Starwing turned to a slightly shaken Eagleflower. "Eagleflower, deputy to the traitor leader Silverwing, now known as Silverleaf, I name you leader of FrostClan. From this day forth you will be known as Eaglewing." Starwing touched her nose to Eaglewing's, and the cream she-cat jerked slightly, "You have been awarded your nine lives and your true wings."

As if on cue, Eaglewing's golden wings began to shimmer, and they grew in size rapidly, soon larger than any other cats except for Starwing's. The golden feathers shimmered slightly even after the growing stopped and the brightness faded.

Starwing nodded, each leader turned their back on the Sky Camp, and their warriors gathered behind them, backs to the enemy Clan. The two leaders spoke as one, "The Sun-and-Moon of Peace is broken."

Each Clan strode away, neither flying on this sacred day. For a moment, Lostfeather stepped in the direction of FrostClan, then Wavefeather touched her back, and they fell into step with Ripplefeather. Lostfeather did not look back, her birth Clan mattered little, for it was StormClan, not FrostClan, that truly accepted her.

**Yayz, murder! Sorry, morbid moment. Anyways, Review Review and REVIEW some more!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey, just a helpful hint, never **_**ever**_** wear a kimono when it's hot outside, it's terrible. I'm just too lazy to go take it off and put something else on. I can't even lean back cuz of the darn bow on the back, I'd crush it.**

A cool mist hung over the forest, shading the dark trees, which disappeared above in the blurry whiteness. Lostfeather had to squint to see her paws in front of her. She could see how Wavefeather and Ripplefeather's bright blue wings would be useful at a time like this; since she was using them to make sure she wasn't lost.

They had been traveling through this foggy forest for some time now, but none of the StormClan cats seemed bothered by the muggy, warm wetness, while Lostfeather could barely see or scent any of them. The warmth was the worst part for her. FrostClan territory was always cold and icy, so the cats developed thick fur to keep warm, now even her own fur was against her! She was used to being wet, but not in this suffocating way, she could barely breathe through the warm, wet air.

StormClan's warriors swarmed ahead of her, she knew this from the rustling of the saturated earth before her. They were so noisy it was incredible they managed to stay alive when they walked this path every three moons. Imagine not touching this earth for three moons, then suddenly having to trudge through it in this horrible fog. Lostfeather couldn't wait to get to the camp and fall over on the nice, comfortable earth.

(linelinelineline)

Wavefeather was worried about Lostfeather, she was stumbling through the fog like a badger. Her eyes squinted and darted nervously around, what was wrong with her? He nudged Ripplefeather,

"I think Lostfeather's having trouble, look at her." Ripplefeather craned her head around, then looked at him mischievously,

"Why don't you go rescue her? Since she's _so_ pretty!" Wavefeather glared at her grinning face, but stopped walking and let Lostfeather catch up.

"Hey, you ok?" the pretty grey and orange she cat jumped, her green eyes flashing in his direction, fearful.

"Wavefeather?" He placed his tail on her back, and she jumped again, but not as much,

"Yeah, whats wrong? You seem uncomfortable." She looked at his shoulders with an annoyed expression,

"Oh, its nothing, I just cant see the ground under my paws!" she said exasperatedly to his shoulder,

"I can tell." He purred in amusement,

"Its not funny you great lump! Just because I cant see you doestn mean I cant get you!" he looked at er in confusion,

"What is tha-" he was cut off as she barredled into his flank, knocking him to the forest floor. He went limp, and her a muffled cry of triumph from above, before rocketing upwards and flipping her onto her back pinning her amused as she struggled,

"Look whos winning now, you should watch where you hit me though, that could have been taken _very_ badly!" her eyes grew wide as she stared, he hopped off her and stood a mouselength from her, watching her stuggle to her feet,

"Pervert!" she cried, before taking off full speed at him. He reacted quickly, yowling out behind as he raced toward the camp,

"Catch me if you can!"

(linelinelineline)

"Catch me if you can!" she heard Wavefeather call at her. Oh I'll catch you! She thought. That egotistical tom, thinking he could outrun a cat who'd beem on her feet all her life. Sure enough, she picked up speed rapidly, and his blue wings came into sight, pressed flat against his pelt.

At least he wasn't an idiot, she'd seen some winged cats who flailed their wings about when they ran, looking like fish out of water. But he was no match for her, giving another burst of speed to her legs, she leapt up, and landed on his fuzzy back, slamming him to the ground,

"Ok, you win!" She purred happily, then looked down at him,

"Which way to camp?" He shifted slightly,

"Let me up and I'll take you." She stepped off him, and he placed his tail on her back, leading her through the trees.

Lostfeather followed him, taking note of the growing scent of many cats. She was on her way home for the first time in her life.


	6. Chapter 4

**Wow, I was looking thru that chapter I posted last night and OMG did I make some really bad grammer mess ups! Anyway, maybe I'll fix that later! Maybe. Now people, if you like my story, plz review. Don't just 'add story to favorites' or add to alerts' REVIEW. I'm putting my foot down. I expect to get at least 10 reviews for each chapter, since I KNOW I have more than 10 readers that shouldn't be a problem :). I will NOT update until I have at least ten for this chapter. Same with the next, and all the others.**

Wavefeather laid his tail across Lostfeather's back, leading her through the tall trees. She still squinted, trying to see something she would recognize. He wished there was some way he could help her, but he couldn't make the fog go away anymore than he could walk on ice. It bothered him that he couldn't help her see the world around her, but he figured all FrostClan cats must have trouble getting through StormClan territory.

Then it loomed up before them. A circle of huge trees, taller than all of the forest. Braken and vines wove between the branches from the forest floor all the way up to the tops of the trees, and a good, thick layer of woven plant covered the tops of the trees and stretched across the open space across the middle, save for a hole by the edge big enough for a patrol to fly through.

The only other way into the camp was an underground hole covered by leaves. This was normally only used on the way to and from the Sun-and-Moon of Peace, so cats filed into it, heading back to the camp. Since the bracken and vines were woven so thickly, there was no fog inside, so Lostfeather would at least be able to see the camp.

"Are we almost there?" he glanced back at her,

"Yes, almost, we just have to go through this tunnel and then we'll be inside, there's no fog there, so you'll be able to see." Relief filled her face,

"Thank StarClan!" he purred, then directed her over the entrance,

"You first, right through this tunnel, I'll be right behind you." She disappeared through the tunnel, and he slipped into the darkness behind her.

(linelinelineline)

Lostfeather was enveloped in darkness, which was a lot better than the suffocating fog, which had disappeared the moment she entered the tunnel. She could hear Wavefeather behind her, as well as voices ahead. Scents filled her nose, and she was surprised to find she could already pick out Ripplefeather's among the crowd of smells.

After a few minutes of scrambling through the darkness, she saw light and pulled herself through the exit of the tunnel. For a moment the glare of the light made her dizzy, but when her green eyes adjusted, she found herself in the most amazing place shed ever seen.

Surrounded by sky-high trees and tightly woven bracken was a clearing filled with soft grass and the occasional sandy patch. The warmth here was not nearly as suffocating as outside, it was more of a warm sunbeam feeling even in the shade, and the place was dry save for a pond of to the side. Cats were everywhere, and in front of and outcropping of woven bracken with a small openening, a little brown she-kit with tiny white wings was tumbling about with a ball of moss.

In the pond, Ripplefeather and three other fledgelings were splashing around like fish, tumbling each other over and diving under, only to pop up tail lengths away from where they went under. Three elders lay beforea large hole in the ground, basking in te sun that fell from the only hole in the roof-like braken across the top.

Across the camp was a huge rock, with one hole in the ground in front of it, and another high up, where the leader, Starwing, now stood.

"Let all cats gather before SplitRock now for a Clan meeting" The four fledgelings in the pond froze, then turned and raced over to the center where the largest sandy patch was. The three elders simply looked up from their sunbathing, and two she-cats slipped out from the den where the kit was playing, and the orange and white one grabbed the kit, while the other sat down, obviously very pregnant.

Five cats slipped out from the hole infront of the rock, and many others flew down from the trees or simpley padded from corners where they ad been sharing toungs. One cat poked it's head over the hole in the roof,

"Starwing, should I abandon post?" The silvery blue she-cat cast her gaze upward,

"As deputy you are required here Stoneswift, roof guard or not." As the black tom flew down, his grey wings rustling in the wind, she returned her gaze to the group, "Goldenshine, you will take over as roof guard for the remainder of the day." A pale ginger she-cat with shimmering golden wings nodded and pushed off, flying up to the hole, her ears swiveling around as her leader called up, "I still expect you t listen though."

Once more Starwing's eyes returned to the group. She surveyed them, meeting each cat's eyes before she met Lostfeather's,

"As many of you will already know, I struck a deal with the traitorous former leader Silverleaf, who killed one of her own fledgelings. This deal is still upholded by their new leader, Eaglewing." A few cheers for Eaglewing rang out, while others murmured about how they'd never trusted Silverleaf. "As you all know, a wingless was born in FrostClan. This had never happened before, so no cat was sure of what to do. In the end we decided ever three moons at the Sun-and-Moon of Peace she would be traded. She is with us now, I hope you all welcome her. To help with this, each of you will come up as I call you. Before that though, Lostfeather, please come up, so the Clan may see you." Lostfeather stood shakily as Wavefeather nudged her up, and she walked to the front of the group.

All eyes were on her, as she shivered in fear. But when she reached the front and turned to face StormClan, she met smiling eyes and friendly faces watching her. It was like a cat with no wings was nothing special at all, it was like she was the same as every one of them.


	7. Update

I know everyone hates this, but I've been gone so long, so I'm going to look through these chapters, edit, and reupload them. Hopefully you can all bear with me since I don't even know where I left off with anything. This won't take too long, and soon I thing I'll be back to weekly updates!

Love

~Daysky


End file.
